Bonus Ask to Jacky Frost
by EvyNery
Summary: Aqui esta la invitacion de la nueva seccion que abrire basada en mi fic "Rise of the guardians:Jacqueline Frost" donde podran hacerle preguntas y retos a ella y a los demas guardians. Aparte de que publicare las curiosidades que pidan de ella, trailers de mis proximos fics y secretos jamas antes revelados.
1. Chapter 1

**BONUS**

Jacky se encontraba en el cuarto de Jamie mientras veia como escribia en su computadora

" ¿Qué haces Jamie?"

"OH, nada. Solo estoy terminando con los detalles de una pagina que estoy editando."

" ¿Una pagina de que?"

" De preguntas. Estoy tratando de que mas gente cea en ti, haci que hise esta pagina para que las personas puedan preguntarte cosas."

" ¿Ah si? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Las que sean, con tal de conocer mas de ti. Asi que, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos?"

" Si claro. ¿Incluso le pueden hacer preguntas a los demás guardianes?"

"Claro. Asi será mas divertido."

" Oye, para que sea mas divertido agrega que también nos pueden pedir retos y castigos. Quiero ver que cosas le ponen al canguro."

"Ok…"

**Asi que aquí lo tienen chicas. La sección "Preguntas a Jacky" esta abierta. Y como se menciono, le pueden hacer preguntas a ella y a los demás guardianes, la idea de los retos me la dio 11coral11. Y sobre todo el crédito es para ustedes dos chicas, , 11coral11 y Magaguardiana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ask to Jacky

Jacky se encontraba observando los últimos detalles que Jamie le daba a la página que había creado para que la gente conociera más a la joven guardián y de paso ponerle retos a ella y a los demás guardianes.

" Solo agregamos los hipervínculos y… Esta listo"

"Wow. ¿Enserio?" La joven albina estaba totalmente emocionada, estaba a solo unas cuantas visitas a esa página y de seguro conseguiría mas creyentes y de plano buscar otros para sus demás compañeros.

Jamie estaba acomodando la cámara Web encima del monitor, una vez acomodado y enchufado el cable a la PC, el niño puso en función la aplicación y abrió una ventana en donde se mostraba la vista que enfocaba la cámara.

"Bien, ahora solo párate aquí…" coloco a la guardiana al centro del enfoque de la cámara "y responde las preguntas que aquí tenemos".

" ¿Si hubo preguntas?

" Claro, algunas para ti, otras para los demás guardianes y un reto que creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para el final"

" ¿Lo puedo ver?"

" No lo creo, es mejor que sea sorpresa" Si tan solo Jacky supiera del reto que le habian puesto, de seguro le daría un infarto.

" De acuerdo, entonces… ¡Que vengan las preguntas!"

"Ok, veamos… estas son las preguntas de … Jacky ¿tienes algun pasatiempo ademas de fastidiar a Bunny?"

" Emm… otro pasatiempo… Oh si. También me gusta visitar a Norte en su taller mientras me muestra algunos de sus nuevos juguetes, además de ir a ver a Tooth y a las demás haditas. Pero lo que mas me gusta, después de fastidiar a Bunny, es ir con Sandy y ver los sueños que les crea a Jamie y a Sophie"

" ¿Qué? ¿Ves lo que sueño?" El niño castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la revelación y se sintió muy apenado de lo que sea que su amiga haya observado, genial, ni sus sueños los tiene privados de ella.

"Ehh… Si ¿Hay otra pregunta?"

"Ahh… una de Yinu25… Jaky, Te gusta algun espíritu?" Jamie miro de reojo a Jacky que comenzaba a verse nerviosismo en sus ojos aparte de que sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa ligero.

"Si me gusta algun espíritu… Pues a decir verdad, cuando apenas tuve dos décadas de haber sido convertida en espíritu me encontré con el espíritu del Halloween y… no sé, me pareció divertido y digamos que me gustaba, un poco." Hace mucho que no había visto al chico calabaza y una sola pregunta que le mencione sobre algun amor del pasado la estaban poniendo nerviosa, en general solo se había enamorado dos veces tanto su vida de humana como de espíritu.

" Ok, ultima pregunta para ti, Alguna vez estuviste enamorada?"

"Si"

" Y…"

" ¿Y que?"

" ¿ No vas a decir nada mas?"

" No, solo preguntaron si estuve enamorada, no preguntaron de quien"

" Pues… entonces hasta aquí acabaron las preguntas dirigidas a ti, ahora siguen a los demás guardianes"

" ¿Y cómo le vas a hacer?" ¿Acaso van a traer a los demás guardianes a su habitación? ¿O será que…

" Mas bien, ¿Como le vas a hacer TU?"

" ¿Perdón?"

Y asi Jacky se dirigió al Polo Norte con una video cámara de Jamie para que ella grabe las respuestas de parte de sus compañeros y luego regresar a hacer el reto sorpresa que le tienen preparado.

Una vez en el Polo, Jacky se apresuro a buscar al guardián de las maravillas, no tardo mucho ya que siempre se encontraba en su oficina planeando nuevos juguetes o diseñando figuras de hielo, de los cuales Jacky acababa de romper uno al abrir la puerta de golpe sin siquiera haber tocado.

" ¡Jacky! ¿Pero que…"

" Las groserías en ruso para mas tarde Norte, ahora necesito de tu ayuda para algo muy importante" Jacky se la paso un buen rato explicando a Norte todo el cuanto de las preguntas, la página de internet, los posibles nuevos creyentes y la oportunidad de cada vez convivir mas con los niños aprovechando las nuevas herramientas del mundo moderno. Al principio el hombre cosaco no estuvo seguro de ese pequeño experimento pero al ver la mirada de esperanza de la mas joven al creer que posiblemente pueda conseguir mas creyentes, logro cambiar de parecer.

" De acuerdo, que vengan las preguntas" Jacky acomodo la cámara de video en un pequeño soporte improvisado que había hecho con algunas pequeñas cajas y algunos materiales sobrantes de algun juguete. Una vez habiendo conseguido una buena posición, una buena iluminación y haberse acomodado detrás de la cámara, comenzó la sesión.

" Bien Norte, te voy a dictar las preguntas que unas chicas escribieron para ti y tu las tienes que contestar sinceramente, ¿Entendido?"

" Da, comienza"

" Ok… esto fue escrito por una chica llamada , dice; Norte, gracias por la muñeca a mi hermana la navidad pasada, dime algo mi grandote amiguito... ¿porque dices que tu renos son rudos si los veo como linduras y como entregas regalos a todos los niños en una noche?"

" Primeramente, de nada, espero que a tu hermanita le haya gustado y con la pregunta… Pues mis renos, a pesar de su apariencia inofensiva, ellos ser sumamente fuertes y leales, a veces…" Ambos guardianes soltaron una pequeña risa, los renos podrían verse feroces pero es obvio que dentro de ellos son unos adorables Bambis." Y la forma en que reparto miles de regalos por todo el mundo y en una sola noche es que acostumbro a usar mis esferas de nieve que me transportan a cualquier lugar con tan solo decir a cual quiero ir.

"Bien, y ahora una pregunta de parte de Yinu25; ¿Por que no vienes a México?¿tienes competencia con los reyes magos?"

" Oh no no, claro que no es competencia. Lo que pasa es que cada espíritu debe respetar el territorio y la festividad de los otros, yo suelo ir a la zona norte de México, muy bello país por cierto, muy colorido, sus fiestas y sobre todo su Tequila, igual de rico que mi Vodka…"

" Norte…"

"Oh si lo siento, como decía; yo voy a la zona norte y ellos van a lo que sería América Central, y Sudamérica."

" Y… Corte. Bien eso es todo, gracias por apoyarme en este pequeño proyecto Norte"

" No hay de que mi pequeña niña, siempre y cuando yo pueda ayudar siempre ten en cuenta que estaré ahí para lo que quieras"

" Gracias, y una cosa mas"

" ¿Qué ocurre?"

" ¿Crees que algun dia pueda probar un poco de tu vodka?" Era una pregunta tonta pero no hacia mal al formularla, gran sorpresa se llevo cuando el mayor soltó una gran carcajada y poso una mano en su hombro.

" ¡Claro que puedes! Solo que una cosa" hiso un gesto con la mano para que ella se acercara lo cual hiso. "No vayas a pronunciárselo a Tooth o a Bunny sobre esto, ellos no dejarían que bebieras ni siquiera de mi famoso vodka de melocotón, ¿Entendido?"

" Completamente"

Despues de una despedida y una disculpa por haber roto lo que hace unos minutos era un tren de hielo, Jacky se dirigió volando hasta el Palacio de Dientes a seguir con la sesión de preguntas, el patrón fue el mismo, después de la explicación y la carita de perrito triste ambas guardianas se alistaron para dar comienzo con la grabación, solo que esta vez Jacky tuvo que pedirle ayuda a unas cuantas haditas para que sostuvieran la cámara.

" Bien Tooth esto es lo que escribieron para ti; de : Tooth amiga hola, si tu tienes mis diente... viste mis memorias... que vergüenza ¿como haces a todas las haditas que te ayudan? Por cierto me gustan tus alas" Ya se sentía como una reportera haciendo esto.

" Ah pues, hola y tranquila pequeña, te aseguro que he visto cosas mucho mas vergonzosas que lo que te pudo pasar…"

" Eso se escucho algo cruel, ¿Sabes?"

" Ay, lo siento. Y gracias por el comentario, mis halas fueron heredadas de parte de mi madre, ella las tenía mucho mas hermosas. Y pues mis haditas y yo podemos comunicarnos fácilmente pues ya que la mayoría de ellas son parte de mi, literalmente. Ellas nacieron cuando use el poder de un diente que era de alguien muy importante con una energía sumamente poderosa, ellas salieron de mi cuerpo y a veces yo puedo dividirme totalmente en ellas y volverme a incorporarme completamente."

" ¿Enserio puedes hacer eso?"

" Si"

" ¿Me enseñarías algun dia?"

" Cuando gustes"

" Genial, ehh… por mientras sigamos. A ver, de parte de Yinu25, Porque no se habla mucho de ti en México sino del ratón Pérez?"

"Porque él es el encargado de recoger los dientes de toda la zona de América Latina, yo me ocupo de la zona norte de este continente y los otros seis que hay"

" ¿Ósea que te ocupas de recoger los dientes en África, Europa, Asia, Oceanía y Antártida?" Contaba la joven guardián con los dedos.

" Y parte de América del norte, ósea Alaska, Canadá y Estados Unidos"

" Wow… eso si es mucho trabajo"

" Sandy y yo somos los mas atareados de los cinco" Jacky se sintió como una completa holgazana al escuchar que sus mejores amigos guardianes –Sandy y Tooth- eran los mas trabajadores de todos y los que mas responsabilidad tienes, y Bunny quejándose de que aún le faltan huevos por pintar.

" S-si queras yo puedo ayudarte con algunas entregas"

" Si claro, cuando quieras serás bienvenida al trabajo"

"Gracias y gracias también por ayudarme con este pequeño proyecto"

" No me agradezcas, es un gusto poder ayudarte"

Jacky salió volando del Palacio dirigiéndose ahora a la zona en que estaba comenzando a oscurecer, no tardo tanto en encontrar a su dorado amigo ya que pronto logro ver unas cuantas telarañas doradas que se formaban en los techos de las casas, las fue siguiendo hasta que encontró una gran nube dorada y encima de esta localizo a Sandy que de inmediato noto la presencia de su querida "sobrina".

Esta vez hubo un pequeño cambio en el patrón ya establecido, en vez de que Jacky fuera grabando las respuestas mientras Sandy las contestaban este tomo la cámara y las hojas con las preguntas dedicadas a él y se alejo a una nube cercana en donde la duende invernal no podría ver u oír lo que sucediera.

Jacky se quiso negar ya que siempre había querido escuchar la vos de Sandy pero nunca se daba la oportunidad o siempre él se las ingeniaba para no tener que usar su voz real, lo que hiso esta vez fue que usando sus imágenes logro mandarle un mensaje a Jacky que entendió a la primera.

_No vayas a espiarme, tu te vas a quedar aquí porque si no…_

Lo siguiente que mostro fue un puño chocando con una palma varias veces, asi que Jacky no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse parada ahí mientras Sandy iba y respondía las preguntas.

Sandy se puso a observar las preguntas habian escrito para él. De : Sandy gracias por el lindo sueño de ayer, oye ¿porque no hablas y que sueño tienes tu?...

Sandy creó una especia de pluma y comenzó a escribir en el aire,

_De nada, me alegra saber el que te haya gustado el sueño que cree especialmente para ti, la razón por la que no digo ni una sola palabra es porque no quiero despertar a nadie ni que se pierdan de lo maravillosos que pueden ser sus sueños. No he tenido un sueño en especifico, pero te puedo confesar que mi mayor sueño es conservar a mi familia, Los Guardianes._

Despues de haber grabado bien las palabras creadas y asegurándose de que se hayan captado bien, las borro y fue de regreso hacia la joven espíritu que se encontraba jugando con unos delfines dorados que al parecer se habian creado cuando ella toco la arena dorada alrededor de ella.

Le entrego la cámara y se despidieron, no hubo pregunta de lo que había respondido ya que la chica no quería que la volvieran a amenazar con dejarla inconsciente, asi que sin perder tiempo se dirigió a lo que sería la primer parte de lo mejor para el final, la madriguera.

Al llegar a la madriguera de Bunny por uno de sus entradas secretas que solo ella conocía se dedico a buscar al gigante pooka que vivía en el paraíso subterráneo, tan solo dos preguntas mas, un reto y tendría varios creyentes ganados, al estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos no noto la presencia del gigante conejo australiano que se había parado justo detrás de ella. No pudo resistirse a tan gran oportunidad de asustar a la pequeña duende mientras esta se encontraba en la luna, asi que se inclino lentamente hasta el oido de la chica y susurro un pequeño pero potente…

"Buu…"

" ¡AAHHHHH!" La pobre espantada salto de un brinco y aterrizo de sentón en el piso mientras veía como Bunny se reía a carcajadas.

" Con tantas bromas crueles que me has hecho ¿y tu te espantas con algo sencillo?"

" Muy gracioso Bunny" No le gustaba ser sorprendida ni mucho menos mostrarse espantada frente a su mayor rival en bromas.

" Admítelo, te viste graciosa. Y a todo esto ¿A que has venido?"

" Pues quería saber si podías responder un par de preguntas"

" ¿Y eso como porque?"

" Es solo un proyecto para ver si asi puedo conseguir mas creyentes" Ya se había levantado del suelo y saco del bolsillo de su sudadera la cámara de video, que por suerte seguía intacta, y las hojas con las preguntas.

" ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?"

" Es que también mandaron preguntas para los demás, hasta ahora eres el ultimo que falta"

" ¿Y porque soy el ultimo?"

" Es que deje la primer parte de lo mejor para el final"

" ¿Qué traes planeado ahora Frostbite? ¿Qué es lo dicen esas preguntas exactamente?"

" No lo sé, no las he visto aun. Asi que pensé dejar las preguntas tuyas como postre y el reto como el toque final"

" ¿Reto?"

"Sip, también me dejaron un reto. Jamie dijo que ese sería lo mero ultimo porque dice que será muy divertido"

" Solo serán dos preguntas ¿Verdad?"

"Solo hoy, ya dependerán si hacen mas. Entonces ¿Me harías el favor?" Nadie sabe si fue por los ojos encantadores de Jacky o que Bunny estuviera de buen humor ese dia, pero no se sabe la verdadera razón por la que el haya aceptado con gusto, incluso el mismo sugirió un buen lugar donde colocar la cámara y donde diera un buen enfoque de luz.

" Y ahora les presentamos a E. Áster Bunnymund, el gran y famoso Conejo de Pascua, con 1.85 de altura ,maestro del taichí y…"

" ¿Quieres empezar con las preguntas de una vez?"

" Oye, al menos agradece de que seas el unico al que presento de manera formal. Ni siquiera hice presentación con Sandy." Eso si era raro, al que le daba mucho mas respeto de los cuatro era Sandy por ser el mas sabio y antiguo de los guardianes. Eso hacía sentir a Bunny un poco alagado pero no quiso dejarse descubrir por lo que alejo esa sensación por una mas seria.

" Ok… Esto es lo que escribieron para ti, de parte de … ow.." Jacky estaba aguantándose unas grandes ganas de tirarse en el suelo y reírse a carcajadas, " Esto si que te va a gustar; Bunny... seria genial ver en su mini versión, ya saben de que hablo, es que me gustan los conejos y asi se ve lindo"

" ¿Qué quiere que yo que? Déjame ver esa cosa" Bunny fue corriendo hasta Jacky intentando arrebatarle la hoja quedando encima de ella y se dispuso a leer si enserio habían escrito eso para él. Tan pronto se aseguro de que no era ninguna broma de Jacky, Bunny se puso muy nervioso y de no ser por su pelaje se le había notado su sonrojo. Asi que no tuvo mas opción que bajarse de la duende invernal y colocarse en su posición y mirar directamente a la cámara.

" En primera, no puedo volverme de ese tamaño a menos que pase lo mismo que la Pascua pasada, que los niños dejen de creer en mi causando que parte de mis poderes se pierdan y en segundo. . ."

"Claro que lo eres colita de algodón" ya se había levantado después del gran aplaston que le habian dado, Bunny jamás se le había puesto encima.

" Tu cállate y solo graba"

" Ok, y la segunda pregunta es 'por cierto Bunny ¿quien te enseño las artes marciales que ahora sabes, eso del tai chi y demás?"

" Bien, esa es mas fácil. A mí me mostraron los diferentes estilos de pelea desde que era un cachorro y todos me los enseño mi padre, y como me volví el mejor en todo se me fue encargado el puesto de maestro. Despues de mi padre, yo era el mejor guerrero de mi pueblo…" Y el unico que quedo.

Jacky había escuchado parte de las historias de sus compañeros y el de Bunny era de los que mas le tenia tristeza, saber que su mayor héroe había pasado por una gran pérdida la dejaba con unas ganas de querer ayudarlo y si es posible, arreglar los pedazos rotos de su alma. Pensamiento cursi no muy propio de Jacky.

" ¿No hay otra pregunta mas Frostbite?" Bunny ya había anotado que Jacky últimamente se perdía en sus pensamiento mientras inconscientemente le dirigía una mirada que le daba una sensación extraña pero reconfortante.

" Ehh… solo una dedicatoria diciendo 'te adoro Bunny' y una posdata que dice 'adoro el chocolate'… y bien, eso es todo… gracias por ayudarme conejo."

" Oye ¿Te preguntaron algo a ti también?" No quería sonar interesado, pero enserio lo estaba.

" Si, me preguntaron si me gusta hacer otra cosa aparte de fastidiarte… respondí que me gustaba jugar con Sandy, hacer juguetes con Norte y recoger dientes con Tooth"

" ¿Asi en ese orden?"

" A si en ese orden"

" ¿Y todo después de fastidiarme?"

" Nada puede superar esa actividad favorita, mi querido saltarín"

" Eso si que es un honor" sarcasmo.

" De nada, aparte me preguntaron si me gustaba algun espíritu y que si me había enamorado alguna vez" Esa confesión lo tomo por sorpresa, desde la historia de su padre el ya había tenido cierto interés sobra la vida intima de Jacky y el saber que le preguntaron algo relacionado con sus sentimientos lo ponía algo nervioso u abrumado ¿Que habrá respondido Jacky?

" ¿Y bien?"

" ¿Qué?"

" Dime que respondiste"

" ¿Por qué tanto interés?" Esto se ponía interesante, al menos para ella.

" Oye, tu si puedes saber cosas de mi vida privada ¿Acaso no puedo saber yo la tuya?"

" Ok, ok, si tanto quieres saber solo te diré que si, estuve enamorada y de hecho me gusta…" Jack O' Lantern, no, en realidad. " Solo te puedo decir que me gustan dos tipos a los cuales tu conoces bien, al menos a uno de ellos." Dos tipos. ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Qué tan bien los conocía? Oh Jacky, que cruel y malvada eres.

" Bueno, me voy. Aun queda hacer un reto" Y salió volando de la madriguera.

En realidad la separación no duro mucho porque una vez que llego a la casa de Jamie y después de que este le haya dicho el reto, Jacky viajo a una velocidad increíble de vuelta a la casa de conejo. Al parecer el reto, de parte de Yinu25 era que Jaky le robe un beso a Bunny en la trompita.

Al llegar a la madriguera, se aseguro de que Bunny no estuviera cerca, afortunadamente la temperatura había disminuido cuando había llegado ahí hace unas treinta minutos por lo que su presencia no podría ser notada fácilmente, cada vez que Jacky entraba a la madriguera la temperatura empieza a disminuir un poco pero dura al menos dos o tres horas lo que es una ventaja en esta ocasión. Asi que coloco la videocámara en una rama de uno de los arboles que había alrededor y la acomodo de forma que se pudiera ver mayor parte de la zona, y justo al norte se podía apreciar a conejo ocupando pintando sus huevos. Solo lo que tenía que hacer era llamar la atención de Bunny justo en el momento en que ella se encuentre lo mas cerca posible de su rostro y una vez que el voltee, ella se acercara aun mas y… ¡Bum! Un pequeño y fugas beso estará servido. Solo esperaba que su plan funcione.

Jacky se acomodo en una gran rama calculando el ángulo perfecto en que debe posicionarse para ir volando diagonalmente hacia donde se encontraba Bunny, luego se aseguro de que la video cámara tomara una perfecta vista, por desgracia lo tendrá que grabar el beso de perfil pero esa será la única forma en la que se notara que realmente hubo un beso.

" Bien… aquí voy" soltó un pequeño suspiro y dejando el nerviosismo de lado se impulso utilizando la rama y salió lanzada directamente hacia Bunny, que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar. Y en sus propias narices.

Al estar a casi segundos de llegar, Bunny escucho un " ¡Oye canguro!" de una voz que reconocía bastante bien incluso de que la había escuchado hace una hora, volteo en la dirección en que provenía esa voz para reclamarle el insulto. Pero toda la furia que estaba conteniendo desapareció a la misma velocidad con la que había llegado. No hubo ningún insulto saliendo de los labios de Bunny porque había algo que impedía que salieran, y eran nada mas y nada menos que otros labios, pero no cualquier par de labios; si no de la chica invernal.

Jacqueline Frost, la espíritu del invierno, la Guardiana de la Diversión, había besado a E. Áster Bunnymund en los labios.

Uno, dos, tres segundos había durado el beso, pero para Bunny duro mucho mas que eso.

Sin explicación, sin ninguna palabra, Jacky se había separado y salió volando hacia quien sabe que dirección desapareciendo de la madriguera y solo dejando a un confundido E. Áster Bunnymund plantado justo en su lugar y estando asi hasta la noche.

Jacky estaba en el techo de la casa de Jamie, ya había entregado la video cámara pero no quería ver como quedo la toma, estaba apenada y avergonzada. Jamás en su vida, ni en la humana, se habría imaginado que besaría al conejo de pascua. Ahora que lo pensaba detalladamente, jamás se imaginaria como seria su primer beso, su madre siempre le platicaba de cómo esos simples momentos se podrían volver los mas memorables para una mujer. Ella decía que el primer beso era el mas importante porque la persona que te lo diera seria con la que pasarías la eternidad, la persona que el destino te pone para acompañarte en la vida… Un momento, si lo que su madre decía era cierto, lo cual casi siempre sucedía, eso significaba que… La persona que el destino ponía para ella era… ¡EL CANGURO!

" ¡Noooooooooo!" Jacky salió volando con gran velocidad llegando a su lago y se arrojo a un montón de nieve para luego enterrarse mas en ella, se quedaría ahí por un largo rato, o al menos hasta que el sabor a chocolate y zanahoria se le quite de la boca.


End file.
